


I like you (like a lot)

by TynxCann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you Kuroo-san, please go out with me.” It was a simple statement with a lot of smiling, wobbling knees and a head bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you (like a lot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I don't really know what to say, but I really liked writing this. Although it's just like a love confession kind of fic I hope the recipient likes it a lot! I kind of fallen into this ship while writing this so I might write more for them in the future, who knows. I just hope they don't seem OOC, and I kind of tried following the prompt since it seemed like a nice prompt but I guess I kind of diverged, oh well. I really hope you like and please enjoy!!

Lev is blunt.

There is no more to know but that he is one blunt person who doesn't know how to read the mood at all. So when Nekoma's practice was interrupted by a two meter tall first year with a proposition, then everyone was reminded of this one fact and either pitied or laughed at their poor captain.

"I like you Kuroo-san, please go out with me." It was a simple statement with a lot of smiling, wobbling knees and a head bow.

Kuroo didn't know what hit him until when he came back down from jump-serving a ball into Yamato's face that his mind had fully processed the words that came out of Lev's mouth. He would have answered back with something akin to a sassy comment or retort, but all that ran through Kuroo's mind right now was  _oh shit_  and  _oh fucking shit._

"Kuroo-san?"  _Oh double the shit._ Rising up from his bow, Lev looked down at Kuroo with determined cat-like eyes; tongue continuously darting out to lick at his lips. His hands were clenched at his sides, knuckles turning white and bunching up his volleyball shorts into his fists. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead and for a single second the dedicated look on his face faltered to concern.

Lev may have been blunt, but Kuroo guessed he wasn't completely immune to the stares he was getting by all his teammates in this really stressful situation.

Regaining back his captain composure, Kuroo straightened himself and told everyone that he had some business to take care of. Taking Lev's hand he couldn't help but notice how sweaty and cold it felt and began dragging the first year out of the gym.

They stalked around the school until they reached a secluded area where Kuroo knew no one would bother them; he let go of Lev's hand which resulted in a slight frown from the younger. Leaning against the brick wall, Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest and bit the corner of his lip. From the many difficult situations he's ever been in, this one had to be the worst one of all. Looking back to Lev he noticed him taking huge breaths in and out and rubbing the palm of his hands together.

Pushing himself off the wall Kuroo walked over to Lev, answer already determined and mouth ready to spout of a single word.

Lev who was still rubbing his palms together hard enough to possibly start a fire noticed Kuroo saunter over to him and felt the beat of his heart quicken. Straightening himself up so fast that it even surprised Kuroo, Lev took both of his captain's hands into his own, and with the loudest voice he could muster, yelled,

"I know I'm still a first year and have so much to learn but please listen to what I have to say first. I really like you a lot Kuroo-san. You're really determined and despite having the personality of a demon reincarnate I can't help but fall for that cool and laid-back attitude of yours. You look really cool on the court, almost like you're shining and your hair is so fluffy like a cat that I wanna touch it plus I think your eyes are cool and, and… I like you a lot so please go out with me and if you don't want to then that's okay because I know I'm not an ace yet but just watch because one day I'll be an ace you'll be proud of so please wait for me!"

Taking a moment to regain his breath, Lev sucked in a huge ball of air and opened his mouth to continue his rant, but was interrupted by a single pair of lips.

It was quick, too quick for Lev's liking but it was still something. In just a single second Lev noticed a lot more about Kuroo then he would have in a lifetime. Like how Kuroo's hair was most  _definitely_ fluffy as the tips poked his eyes. Like how he should buy some chapstick because Kuroo's lips were a bit too chapped and how just like a cat he released a large amount of body heat.

The moment was short and fleeting but Lev was sure his ears were just as red as his uniform and his whole body burned like it was just thrown into a volcano. If he wasn't still expecting Kuroo's answer, then Lev would have sure leaned down for another kiss and grabbed Kuroo's hands like this was their last moment on earth.

The heat was taking over his head but the glossy look in Kuroo's eyes and his signature devilish smirk was sure to make his heart burst open.

"Are you calm now?" Kuroo asked, that sultry voice making Lev shift from one foot to another.

Lev nodded.

"Good, now just be quiet and let me talk for a bit."

Lev nodded once again and put his full attention on Kuroo's voice.

"Look… I don't blame you for falling for me. I know I'm really hot and look cool on the court-"

"Kuroo-san!" whined Lev. "I don't think that's what you're supposed to say."

"Shhh, let me finish. So I know I'm cool and all, but I don't' think I can accept your offer."

Lev's heart quickly fell and a lump immediately lodged itself in his throat. He felt like his whole body go numb and the corner of his eyes sting with tears framing the underside. His head fell a couple centimeters and when he noticed that his hands were still holding onto Kuroo's he immediately let go and let them drop to the side, that is until Kuroo stopped them from doing so and raised them back up.

Lev cocked his head on confusion and looked back up at Kuroo who was averting his eyes and had a blush on his cheeks.

"You know you have to learn how to listen all the way until the end. I can't accept your offer because that was just too shitty and not romantic at all. You better try hard and do it better next time if you really want me to say yes."

The butterflies in Lev's stomach sprung open and the tears that were forming disappeared in an instant. Raising his head and smiling wide until all his teeth showed, Lev pounced Kuroo with a huge hug, almost knocking him over to the ground.

"Yes, yes Kuroo-san! I'll make sure that next time it'll be way better. I'll have roses and chocolate and a large helicopter flying up with a banner of your name and mine plus I need to get like 100 cats and-"

"Yeah, yeah, make sure you don't forget the 20 pound ice sculpture of me," joked Kuroo.

"I won't!" yelled Lev exuberantly.

Flinging all of his weight onto Kuroo, Lev leaned in for another kiss and wrapped his arms around the older's neck. Kuroo couldn't say anymore but follow along with Lev's actions.

Kuroo may have not answered with a yes yet, but just that single sentence was reassurance enough that something between them was possible. That something more than just a captain and kohai relationship was sure to blossom between and that definitely made Lev wobbly in the knees knowing so.

"Don't think that just because we'll be going out that I'll still be lenient on you," informed Kuroo, the cocky smirk on his face widening at the displeased look on Lev's face. "But since I am a really cool person with fluffy hair, I'll make sure to reward you if you do well," he added.

The blush on Lev's face spread and the thoughts in his mind ran from one end of the spectrum to the other.

"Yes!"

Kuroo chuckled at the younger's overzealous answer and couldn't help but let his voice rise into laughter. They haven't even started dating yet but Kuroo knew that this relationship with Lev was definitely going to be an interesting one, and he was sure he wasn't going to regret this.

"Now hurry it up, we have to get back and practice on your receives because you suck!"

"But Kuroo-san!"

"No buts!"

A loud laugh resounded through the yard; Kuroo couldn't help but throw his head in excitement and followed behind a dejected one, one who quickly sprung back up and started dragging Kuroo along by the hand.

_Yeah, this was definitely going to be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Told you.”
> 
> “God dammit, why does Kenma always win?!”
> 
> “My ten dollars!”
> 
> “Okay now that that bet is over who wants to bet on how long it takes them to have sex.”
> 
> “What are you guys doing?”
> 
> “Eeee! Kuroo-san!”
> 
> “Guess who’s doing flying falls all week.”
> 
> “We’re sorry!”


End file.
